


LET'S MEET OUR MC

by SomethingLacking



Series: Cruel Angel's Thesis [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Just information on MC AKA Nari Choe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: This is just information on our lovable spit fire full of sass MC from Cruel Angel's Thesis





	LET'S MEET OUR MC

LET'S MEET OUR MC  
Name: Nari Choe  
Name meaning: Lily  
Height: 165 cm Or 5'5  
Weight 54kg or 120 lb  
Profession: Surgical Intern at Dandelion Hospital  
Favorite quote: Progress is optional, but change is inevitable.  
Likes: Music, Dancing, surfing the net, biology.  
Dislikes: Eggs, dogs, and tulips.  
Favorite Flower: Lily of the valley  
Age: International- 22  
Birthday: June 10th  
Sign: Gemini  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite food: Spaghetti  
Facts:  
Her mother's Caucasian  
Her father's Korean  
She graduated High School at 15 with an equivalency deploma  
She started pre-med at 16  
She finished med school early at 22  
Choose to become a surgeon because of her parents  
Doesn't care of carbonated drinks but will drink them on occasion or mixed with alcohol.  
She speaks English and Korea fluently  
She has co-workers that are friends, but doesn't consider anyone to be her best friend.


End file.
